


Friends

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After their bad start at Madame Malkins, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy make up on the Hogwarts Express. They're the best of friends all throughout their years at Hogwarts, and some things never change.





	

The dark haired boy shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He lay back with a thud, glaring up at the ceiling. Three days after his introduction to the magical world and the blond boy from Diagon Ally still haunted his thoughts.

Sighing, he turned over on his side, falling back to sleep quickly.

* * *

The blonde boy stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He hadn’t been able to for the past three nights. His parents were beginning to notice and the boy wouldn’t be able to hide it for much longer.

The boy turned over and stared at the wall for the rest of the night.

* * *

“Draco?” the blonde boy turned and saw the dark haired boy from Madame Malkin’s.

“Harry?” Draco asked, looking around at the other boy.

The dark haired boy nodded awkwardly. “I…um I don’t know anyone here, so I was wondering if I could sit with you?”

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him to one of the cars. “Of course you can Harry.”

* * *

Harry couldn’t keep himself from fidgeting as he sat on the Sorting Stool, hearing the hat speak into his ear.

“Gryffindor,” the hat proclaimed to the room.

Harry felt Professor McGonagall take the hat off of his head and he made his way to the red and gold table.

Once he sat down he looked across the room to where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. He, Draco, had a panicked look about his eyes. Harry didn’t know what to say, Draco wouldn’t be able to hear him across the Great Hall anyways.

He gave Draco one last helpless look before being drawn into a conversation about the Gryffindor house ghost.

* * *

“Harry?” Draco had waited for Harry as everyone else left the Great Hall.

“Draco!” Harry was glad Draco had sought him out, it meant the Slytherin wasn’t too upset that Harry was in Gryffindor. “I was afraid I’d have to hunt you down.” The boy looked so earnest it almost hurt.

“You realize we can’t be friends anymore, don’t you?” Draco asked, hating himself for the way Harry’s face dropped.

Draco turned and fled the Great Hall before Harry could make him change his already rocky mind.

* * *

Draco made it until their first Potions lesson. As soon as the lesson was over, Draco grabbed Harry’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said softly. “I’m an idiot and I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry smiled broadly, turning and hugging Draco so hard the blonde thought his ribs might crack. “I missed you Draco,” Harry said quietly, “I tried to make friends with my dorm mates, but none of them were…you.”

Draco smiled. “I know what you mean Harry,” Draco said, something clicking in his mind, and everything just felt right.

* * *

Harry was able to make friends with the other Gryffindors after that, forming the “Golden Trio” of himself, red-haired Ronald Weasley, and the bushy brown haired know-it-all Hermione Granger.

Draco formed his own trio, himself, Crabbe, and Goyle. They quickly gained the reputation of the “Dark Trio,” a misnomer really, but nothing stopped the others from saying it.

But even through the “Golden” and “Dark” labels, Harry and Draco remained best friends. Even over Ron and Hermione, Harry would search out Draco, and over Crabbe and Goyle, Draco would search out Harry.

No one could quite understand it, but through six years of Hogwarts, the boys remained friends. To find one boy you just had to find the other.

Then came 7th year.

* * *

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” Draco asked, “It’s…it won’t be easy out there.”

“Don’t worry Draco,” Harry said. “You be careful too, Hogwarts won’t be as safe as it has been with Dumbledore gone.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m a Malfoy,” Draco said with a small grin.

“You’re also my best friend,” Harry said in a small voice. “They’ll try to use you against me.”

“Which is why I won’t know where you are.”

Ron and Hermione were waiting impatiently and Harry went to join them.

“Harry!” Draco called when his friend was halfway to Ron and Hermione, running to catch him. “Come back safely.” He pecked Harry on the lips. “And there’s more where that came from.”

Harry looked shocked as Ron and Hermione grabbed one of his arms each and Apperated away.

* * *

“Harry Potter is dead!”

“No,” Draco whispered, staggering when he saw Harry’s limp body cradled in Hagrid’s arms.

Draco wasn’t sure what happened next, but people were yelling spells and Harry’s name, the fighting renewed.

“Draco!” Harry was suddenly in Draco’s face, pulling him up after the fighting had stopped with eerie suddenness. “Are you okay?”

“Harry,” Draco gasped, clinging to Harry. “You were dead!”

“I came back,” Harry said softly, holding Draco close. “Told you I would. And I defeated Voldemort, he’s dead.”

Draco pulled back, but came back in instantly, kissing Harry harshly. “Don’t do that again,” he whispered breathlessly. “Swear. Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise I won’t go fighting evil wizard overlords anymore,” Harry said. “Hopefully there won’t be a need for it.”

“Prat,” Draco muttered, kissing Harry again anyways.

“You still love me,” Harry grinned.

“Of course,” Draco said, mock offended. “You may be a prat, but you’re my prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
